La journée de merde de Valty-chou
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: Valtor est un des plus beaux individus de la Dimension magique. Il en serait également le maître si les Trix, les trois pestes qu'il a pris à son service dans un moment d'égarement, ne le faisaient pas autant chier. En même temps, vu comment il les drague... recueil de drabbles, pas de lemon, pas de romance. Si, si, le langage est très fleuri, mais c'est bien sur W.C.
1. Chapter 1

_Yo tout le monde, c'est Madou-Dilou, c'est la première fanfiction que je poste içi, et elle est sur... Winx Club. Oui, je sais, quand on connait mon obsession pour One Piece, ça paraît bizarre, mais croyez-moi, avant d'être bof, gnangnan, édifiante et inintéressante, Winx Club était une bonne série d'animation. Quand je la regardais, j'étais amoureuse du Méchant de la saison trois: Valtor :3 Et les épisodes où on le voit draguer, espionner, ridiculiser les Trix m'ont toujours fait triper, alors j'me suis dit... Waïe notte? Au fait, merci à R.N ZuZu de m'avoir soufflé le titre. Bonne lecture!_

Et, ah, oui, ça, c'est l'intro, donc si c'est très très court, c'est normal.

Le nom commun masculin "tombeur" a plusieurs sens.

Il peut s'appliquer au conquérant, au vainqueur, comme Scipion est le tombeur de Carthage, comme Jeanne d'Arc est la tombeuse d'Orléans, comme les parisiens sont les tombeurs de la Bastille.

Il peut également s'appliquer au serial-séducteur, comme Bel-Ami est le tombeur de Madeleine, de Clothilde, de Rachel, de Madame Walter de Suzanne.

(Notons que dans les deux cas, on parle de conquêtes. Les vaincus et les séduites)

Mais il est des gens à qui le nom masculin "tombeur" s'applique dans ces deux sens. Le conquérant et le sérial-séducteur.

Et Valtor en faisait justement partie. Le tombeur de Magix. Le tombeur des Trix.

Il mettait son pouvoir en application sur ses... larbins? servantes? gardes du corps? - il n'avait pas encore trouvé le terme exact pour définir sa relation avec les Trix - dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, c'est-à-dire très souvent.

"-Toi seule sais me comprendre." à la Trix sorcière de l'ombre, tout en jetant un regard en coin à la Trix des Tempêtes et en caressant l'épaule de la Trix de Glace, avant d'allumer quelques étoiles au fond de ses yeux gris pour couronner le tout.

Bien sûr chacune s'excitait, fondait ou lancait un regard triomphant au deux autres, et Valtor s'amusait beaucoup à les voir se disputer, silencieusement ou oralement, quand elles pensent qu'il ne les voit pas à travers sa boule de cristal. "Vous l'avez entendu, moi seule peut le comprendre" "Hiiii il m'a regardé!" "Salope, c'est moi qu'il préfère, ça crève les yeux!" "Mon charme..." Mes yeux pers..."  
Et, chose surprenante, même ces oies de fées d'Alféa avaient du mal à cacher leur sensibilité à son charme, malgré tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir. Oh! oui, il avait bien vu Bloom rougir à leur deuxième rencontre, lorsqu'il lui a caressé la joue de sa main gantée (d'ailleurs, il a failli lui sortir la phrase qui tue "Tu sais que tu as de beaux yeux?" avant de se rappeler que les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas au flirt), et il a aussi clairement entendu la princesse d'Andros, juste avant de lui crever les yeux, penser que ça aurait pu être pire et que la dernière chose qu'elle verrait aurait pu être très moche, bien plus moche que ce bel éphèbe. Le terme exact employé est "ce connard d'enfoiré de pourri de sorcier" mais passons sur ces détails purement techniques.

"-Valtor?!"  
Le concerné sourit: Darcy, la sorcière de l'ombre l'avait appelé avec une intonation très calculée: de la douceur pour le réveil, et de la malice, pour suggérer cette belle journée qui attend. En plus, il l'avait entendue se racler la gorge avant de toquer à la porte. "Ajoutez une pincée de sel et vous pourrez mettre au four", ricane mentalement Valtor.  
"-Hmmm?" répond-il, teintant sa voix de toute la noblesse du monde, et dans une seule syllabe sans voyelles, faut le faire.

-Prêt pour une nouvelle journée de conquêtes?

Valtor était étendu dans une masse d'oreillers, le manteau par terre, les bottes sur le bureau, les gants sur le balcon, la chemise à moitié ouverte, pas rasé et la braguette ouverte.  
-Et comment! s'exclame-t-il!  
Hop! D'un claquement de doigt il fut habillé; il rajusta sa lavallière pour la forme, et ouvrit en grand la porte, pour démarrer cette nouvelle journée de conquête de l'univers magique qui n'attendait que Lui.

 _Alors alors alors? *gigote sur sa chaise avec plein d'étoiles dans les yeux*. Bon, je vous concede que le premier chapitre est un peu court, mais j'me rattraperai sur les prochains, c'est promis :D et c'était l'intro, d'abord._

 _A bientôt les potos!_

 _Madou_


	2. Quand il fait de la mythologie

_Yo tout le monde! On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, plus long que le précédent. Le précédent qui était l'introduction, je vous le rappelle. Alors mettez vos casques de chantier, vos gilets pare-balles et vos pantalons rembourrés, ça va dégager! Youhou!_

Ce matin-là, Valtor n'était pas très frais. Ses paupières pesaient bien une tonne chacune, des courbatures le lacéraient de toutes part et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait dû un peu trop forcer sur le yoga la veille. Pourtant, il était persuadé que la méditation allait lui permettre d'atteindre le niveau suprême de métamorphose sans trop de problèmes, mais l'état dans lequel il s'était réveillé ce matin-là démentait cruellement ce plan d'attaque. "Oui, parce que la forme humaine, c'est parfait pour vous draguer" avait-il expliqué aux Trix , qui lui demandaient ce qu'il foutait à faire des pompes en équilibre sur un doigt, "mais si je veux infiltrer la dimension suprême et obtenir leurs pouvoirs pour m'emparer de toute la Dimension magique , je dois atteindre la paix intérieure." Darcy avait eu les yeux brillants (c'était en partie grâce à elle s'il avait eu cette idée, et il était tellement craquant quand il faisait du yoga), mais Stormy et Icy avaient levé les yeux au ciel. "Valtor, t'as vraiment pété les plombs!" avait rétorqué cette dernière, et Stormy avait traité Darcy de pute en ajoutant que c'était de sa faute. Sur le moment, il les avait toutes royalement ignoré(es?), mais là, il commençait à se demander s'il n' avait pas fait une connerie.

"Bon, après tout, c'est pas important." se dit-il, se retournant pour la dixième fois en dix minutes. "Si je me souviens bien, c'est au tour d'Icy de me réveiller. J'ai qu'à lui demander de me masser le dos, elle fondra comme d'habitude et... Aaahr! Ma tête..."

Ce qui le faisait grincer des dents, c'était le boucan des talons hauts de la sorcière de glace. Le dit boucan se rapprocha, s'arrêta, la porte ouvragée s'ouvrit, laissant passer la leader des Trix.

"-Ah, Icy!" fit Valtor, le ton chantant. "Justement, je pensais à toi. Tu ne pourrais pas me..."

Valtor ne finit pas sa phrase. Non seulement elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pour l'écouter, mais en plus quelque chose dans sa démarche l'intriguait. En fait, à y regarder de plus près, elle marchait, mais avec un déhanché très exagéré. Valtor aurait ri s'il n'était pas aussi patraque.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche?" s'interrogea-t-il alors qu'elle tapotait le matelas avant de s'asseoir carrément sur son lit. Sur son lit à lui.

"-Icy," dit-il, un peu péniblement à cause de son mal de crâne, "je sais pas ce que tu as mais..."

"-Chut."

Elle avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres -ses lèvres à lui.

"Elle a carrément pété les plombs." réalisa Valtor. "Il faut que ça s'arrête avant de virer au striptease."

Un autre jour, il en aurait profité, mais vu son état...

"-Valtor?" demanda la sorcière de glace. "Il y a un truc dont j'aimerais te parler."

"-Mais de quoi tu parles?" marmonna le malheureux sorcier.

Icy prit l'air étonné:

"-Tu t'en souviens pas? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire"( et ce, disant, elle fit jaillir un peu de glace de sa main qu'elle posa sur le front de Valtor ).

Elle claqua des doigts, et un livre apparut. Un gros pavé, noir, qu'elle fourra entre les pattes de son interlocuteur.

"-La Guerre de Troie? C'est gentil de me le rendre, mais qu'est-ce tu veux que j'en fa..."

"-Tu nous l'a prêté la semaine dernière en nous disant que ce serait très instructif."

"-J'en avais marre de vous entendre piailler."

"-Et c'était instructif" continua Icy, l'ignorant. "On y a trouvé un parallèle assez flagrant avec notre situation."

"-Ma situation? Ah, tu me flattes, me comparer à Zeu..."

"-À l'origine, les déesses Aphrodite, Athéna et Héra s'étaient disputées pour savoir qui d'elles trois était la plus belle. Les autres dieux s'étant tous lâchement défilés, Zeus a refilé la corvée à un mortel. Le mortel, lui, choisit Aphrodite, mais toi, qui de nous trois tu va choisir?"

"-..."

"-Et arrête de faire cette tête, on dirait que je te dérange."

"-Oui, tu me déranges, et non, je ne vais pas vous départager parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai pas autre chose à fai... Et rends-moi ce croissant!"

Il s'empara de l'objet du délit juste avant que celui-ci n'atteigne la bouche de l'intruse, le reposa sur la table de nuit et entoura cette dernière d'un champ de force protecteur.

"-Je suis la plus belle et la plus puissante des trois" reprit Icy. "Si tu veux conquérir cette dimension, ce sera forcément avec moi à tes côtés. Imagine" (grand geste du bras) "Valtor le Maître du monde magique, et Icy la Reine des Gla..."

"-Sans oublier la Reine des Tempêtes!"

Icy lâcha un juron, discrètement. Son temps de parole n'était pas fini! Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait convenu avec ses andouilles de sœurs! Mais voilà, il fallait toujours qu'elles n'en fassent qu'à leurs têtes.

"-Rah, non, Stormy, pas toi aussi..." marmonna Valtor.

Trop tard, la sorcière des Tempêtes tournoyait déjà au-dessus du lit...

"-Enfin, je ne critique ni Icy, ni Darcy, mais enfin chacune sa spécialité. Icy a la puissance, Darcy la discrétion et moi la beauté."

Valtor prit une grande inspiration.

"-Écoutez, les filles. Comment voulez-vous que je choisisse?" ( il alluma quelques étoiles au fond de ses yeux) "Vous êtes aussi belles l'une que l'autre."

"-Pas aussi belles que moi!" chantonna Darcy.

Comme la porte était restée ouverte, elle était tout naturellement entrée.

"-Bien sûr, bien sûr..." marmonna Valtor.

S'en suivit un véritable et abominable concert de piaillements.

"-Et moi?"

"-Et moi?"

"-C'est moi qui avait gagné le prix de beauté de la fête de l'école en CP!"

"-Vous êtes ridicules, la plus belle, c'est moi et vous le savez!

"-Mes chéries, vous savez bien que je suis beaucoup plus belle que vous!"

"-Et la fois où..."

"-Je pense qu'il est normal que je gagne.

"-Moi, je..

"-Je suis la plus belle, tout de même."

"-Mes yeux pers..."

"-Eh bien, moi, je..."

"-Enfin, fais-leur comprendre, Valty..."

Le Valty en question avait beau s'enfoncer les doigts dans les oreilles jusqu'à les faire éclater et invoquer tous les sorts de silence qu'il connaissait, c'était à peine si le volume diminuait d'un huitième de décibels.

"-Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi, ce vernis à ongles? Il est démodé depuis hier!"

"-SILENCE!"

Ce fut immédiat. Il jeta une puissante onde de choc qui projeta les trois sorcières contre les parois, ce qui les fit taire instantanément. Quand elles relevèrent difficilement la tête, Valtor leur faisait face, les dominant de toute sa hauteur.

"-Je vous apprécie en temps que larbins, et vous êtes toutes les trois jolies et belles, mais vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a des batailles plus importantes à mener?"

Ne sachant que répondre, elles se turent.

"-Non, mais j'aurais bien arbitré votre concours si vous n'empiriez pas l'état déjà lamentable dans lequel je me trouve!"

Il prit l'air harassé, portant la main à son front.

"-Et je vous saurai gré de me laisser en paix pour le moment."

"-Ah non! L'arbitre, c'est toi!" protestèrent en chœur les trois sorcières.

"-S'il vous plaît."

Valtor baissa la tête quelques secondes.

Et la releva.

Toutes les étoiles de l'Univers Magique rassemblées dans ses yeux et les sourcils un peu froncés, un demi-sourire énigmatique posé sur ses lèvres, il avait un peu ouvert sa chemise, offrant une vue admirable sur les pectoraux, tablettes de chocolat, et tout.

Devant un pareil spectacle, les trois sorcières furent complètement subjuguées. Une laissait échapper un soupir, l'autre un filet de bave et la dernière saignait abondamment du nez.

"-Et maintenant, ouste!"

Hop! D'un sort de télékinésie, les harpies furent out, encore trop scotchées pour réagir.

"-Trix, vaincues par K.O! Et c'est le score de 15-00 pour Valtor."

Le vainqueur se laissa tomber sur le lit la tête la première. Non mais à quoi il pensait quand il avait pris ces boulets à son service, et à quoi Dame Nature pensait quand elle avait donné le jour à ces abruties?

Son pied heurta le gros pavé sur la Guerre de Troie, oublié par Icy. Il était tellement soulagé qu'il oublia de dire "Aïe!". Sans aucune pitié, il l'envoya valdinguer dans le couloir d'un tir bien placé. Un cri de douleur lui indiqua qu'il avait visé juste: pile sur la tête de Stormy.

"-En plein dans le mille!" s'exclama-t-il.

Finalement, peut-être la journée ne commençait-elle pas si mal...

 _Voilà. C'était le second chapitre. Et vous, ça va? Ça se passe bien vos vacances? Du sable, du soleil, des coquillages des moustiques des glaces de la crème solaire et toussa?_

 _Bye!_

 _Madou_


	3. Quand il organise une chasse au trésor

-Vaaltooor?!

L'intéressé ne daigne pas répondre. Plongé qu'il est dans un magazine de fes... un livre de puissants sortilèges, il ne peut pas être sorti de sa bulle de concentration, et surtout pas par trois pestes qu'il a pris à son service dans un moment d'égarement.

-Youuhouuu! Valtoor!

...

Et si elles la fermaient un peu? Sa concentration avait beau être très intense, elle n'était pas parfaite pour autant.

-Valt... Ah ben t'es là!

Oups. Valtor planqua le magasine compromettant d'un sort d'invisibilité et prit la pause du gamin qui peine à apprendre sa lecon: la tête dans les mains, les sourcils froncés, et lisant à voix basse.

-Dis, tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle! ronchonna Stormy en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

-C'est vrai, quoi, c'est la moindre des politesses! continua Darcy en lui passant ses bras autour du cou.

-Du respect envers celles qui t'ont libéré du stand de glaces! termina Icy en croquant dans un des petits fours qui attendaient leur heure dans un bol sur le bureau.

Valtor sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Mais non, il ne sentait rien, il ne perdait jamais son calme:

-Mesdemoiselles-auriez-vous-l'amabilité-de-sortir-de-ce-bureau-s'il-vous-plaît? souffla-t-il d'un trait.

-Et pourquoi? On se fait chier, on a rien à faire.

-Ah! Et...que voulez-vous que j'y fasse?

-Trouve-nous un truc, je sais pas, fit Icy, un colin-maillard, un cache-cache, une chasse au trésor.

Les yeux de Valtor s'illuminèrent; il se leva et frappa le poing (ganté) dans sa paume (gantée):

-Aaah, ben voilà, une chasse au trésor, quelle bonne idée.

Écoutez-moi, mesdemoiselles, reprit Valtor, vous voyez cet objet?

Il fit apparaître un paquet de bonbons.

-Je vais le téléporter dans un coin au hasard de la Tour Nuage. La première qui le trouve a le droit de le manger, tous les coups sont permis.

-C'est pourri./C'est nul./C'est minus. furent les réponses simultanées des trois emmerdeuses.

-Le jeu ou le prix?

-Le prix, répondit Darcy. Tu pourrais pas ajouter un truc en plus?

-Deux paquets? hasarda Valtor.

-Mais noooon!

Le regard de Valtor passa d'une Trix à l'autre. Toutes avaient la tête penchée sur le côté, le doigt sur la bouche et les joues roses. L'information mit trente secondes à passer.

-Ah non mesdemoiselles, je ne joue pas à ce petit jeu.

-...

-Non, arrêtez de faire cette tête-là.

-...

-Non, quand je dis non c'est non!

-...

-Raah, c'est bon, d'accord, vous avez gagné. Mais juste une bise sur la joue, pas plus.

-YES!

-Hum, hum. reprit Valtor. Donc, à trois, je téléporte. Prêtes?

Un signe de tête commun lui répondit par l'affirmative.

-Un, deux, TROIS!

Hop! En un éclair, les Trix avaient quitté le bureau. Valtor toussa légèrement à cause de la poussière. Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres.

-Bonne chasse, mesdemoiselles. sussura-t-il.

Darcy avait pris le chemin de gauche. Elle marchait d'un pas régulier mais rapide, visitant chaque pièce dans les moindres recoins, les salles de classes, la cantine, les chambres, les douches, toutes les pièces de gauche passèrent au peigne fin. "Je ne peux pas perdre." se disait Darcy en déplacant un bibelot sur une étagère. "C'est moi que Valtor préfère, il l'a forcément caché quelque part où moi seule peut le trouver."

Icy avait pris le couloir de droite. Volant à travers les chambres, elle avait opté pour une méthode simple: interroger les sorcières hypnotisées. Cependant les réponses ne variaient pas beaucoup. "Non, mademoiselle Icy, nous ne l'avons pas vu." "Non, mademoiselle Icy, il n'y a pas de paquet ici.". La Mademoiselle Icy, d'énervement, finit par prendre une servante par les pieds et la secouer. "Si Valtor est un pervers, il l'a caché quelque part sous les habits des sorcières. Eh, wesh j'fais des rimes quand j'm'exprime."

Mais ne trouvant rien, elle abandonna l'idée.

Quant à Stormy, elle cheminait dans les souterrains. Déplacant chaque pierre avec son pouvoir, elle ne trouvait cependant rien. Miss Griffin, qui comatait au sol, fut réveillée par un tonitruant: "Mais bordel qu'est ce que ce connard a fait de cette saloperie de paquet de bonbec!"

-Hum. Vous cherchez quelque chose, jeune fille? demanda-t-elle d'un ton méprisant à travers ses barreaux.

-Rah, vous, la vieille, j'vous ai pas sonnée!

-Et pourquoi Valtor aurait caché un paquet de bonbons*

dans l'école?

-La ferme! Ça vous concerne pas!

-Hohooo. Alors comme ça Valty fait des cachotteries à ses larbins?

-Fermez-la ou j'appelle Valtor!

-Hou, maman, j'ai peur! fit Griffin en faisant mine de trembler.

Le regard plein de rage que Stormy lui envoya entre deux tornades la renseigna sur la situation:

-Ho, ho. Cette garce est amoureuse ou je ne m'y connais pas.

-Qu'est ce que vous en savez? aboya Stormy.

-Te fatigue pas, je connais bien ce regard et cette rage. L'heureux élu, c'est bien Valtor, non?

-...

-Ce type a beau être un enfoiré de première doublé d'un tricheur, voleur, menteur... on ne peut pas lui enlever qu'il a un certain charme.

Stormy s'arrêta net dans ses fouilles. Son regard passa vers le visage de Griffin. Sifflotant et le regard en l'air... oh non.

-Vous allez pas me dire que... que...

-Eeeeh si ma mignonne. Valtor et moi sortions ensemble quand nous servions les trois ancêtres.

Le menton de Stormy alla faire coucou au sol.

-Et...et...vous avez...

-Ah non. Ce qui est embêtant quand on détruit tout, c'est que justement on ne peut plus utiliser ce qu'on a détruit. Donc, pas de restaurant, de cinéma, de coucher de soleil sur la plage...

Stormy préféra vomir sur le sol.

-Bwerg...

-Pour ton paquet, reprit Griffin, je te conseille de demander aux gardiens de la Tour Nuage. Comme ils savent tout ce qu'il se passe dans ses murs, ils sauront forcément où est ton paquet.

-Dites, la vieille. Pourquoi vous m'aidez?

-Pour ne plus t'entendre hurler.

-Sale...

-Et aussi parce que quand l'amuur brille sous les étouales, c'est mieux.

-...

Stormy battit en retraite. Mais quand elle voulut ouvrir la porte... la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

-Et merde!

Icy, arrivée au bout du couloir de droite, se disait exactement la même chose. La porte de la dernière chambre s'était refermée sur elle, et elle avait beau donner tous les coups de pieds et sorts gelants qu'elle pouvait, la porte restait obstinément close.

Darcy, qui se trouvait dans la dernière chambre du couloir de gauche, ne parvenait non plus à pas à rouvrir la porte. Elle avait beau s'acharner, tirer, tirer, tirer, pousser, faire apparaître les clés... rien ne changeait. La porte ne cédait pas.

-Et merde!

"Trois emmerdeuses enfermées, trois!"

Valtor avait observé toutes les recherches à travers sa boule de cristal. Et honnêtement, il s'était bien diverti: mort de rire tout du long, le paquet de bonbons dans sa poche, il avait compris que les Trix n'avaient plus besoin des Winx pour se ridiculiser.

Et surtout, il avait la PAIX.

-Et maintenant, finir ce foutu mag... Livre de sorts!


	4. Scatophilie littéraire

p style="margin-top: .05in;"emspan style="border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; padding: 0.06in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #f7ed9f;"Salut, bande de catapultes moustachues!/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-top: .05in;"emspan style="border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; padding: 0.06in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #f7ed9f;"Aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu chelou. C'est un étalage de ma culture mêlé à mes souvenirs de maternelle... Ne me demandez pas comment on envient à écrire des trucs comme ça, si seulement je le savais, yen aurait vraiment plein./span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-top: .05in;"emspan style="border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; padding: 0.06in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #f7ed9f;"Bonne lecture!/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-top: .05in;"span style="border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; padding: .06in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #f7ed9f;"Affalée sur le lit à feuilleter distraitement une tragédie à deux balles, Icy s' /"Une maison de poupée". En voyant le titre, elle s'était dit que ce serait un truc sadique à glacer le sang, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. En fait, c'était une fille, Nora, à qui son mari, Torvald,disait des trucs du genre: "mon petit écureuil" "ma petite tourterelle". À croire qu'au dix-neuvième siècle terrien, les femmes devaient sautiller et battre des mains pour soutirer deux sous à leur mari...br /TORVALD: "Mais il demande encore de l'argent, mon petit étourneau. C'est fou ce que ça coûte à un homme d'avoir un étourneau chez lui."br /"-Mais des claques!" siffla Icy entre ses dents, rejetant Une maison de poupé /"-Gnin?" fit Darcy, qui fantasmait sur /"-J'emmerde les étourneaux et les poupées!" répondit Icy d'un ton de grande lassitude, se laissant tomber sur le lit. "Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris de me refiler ce bouquin?"br /"-C'est vrai que t'as jamais aimé ça, les poupées." nota Stormy, à qui Valtor avait refilé Les Fleurs du /"-Tu t'amusais à les décapiter, et comme il y avait pas de sang qui sortait, tu foutais du Ketchup."br /Puis la chambre retomba dans le silence pendant dix minutes, entrecoupés par les "Who the hell is that guy?" de Stormy au sujet de l'auteur des Fleurs du Mal. À un moment, un poème la révolta au point qu'il lui fallut /"-Pourtant, qui n'a serré dans ses bras un squelette et ne s'est nourri des choses du tombeau? Qu'importe le parfum,/span/span/spanl'habit ou la toillette? Qui fait le dégoûté monstre qu'il se croit beau."/p  
p style="margin-top: .05in;"span style="border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; padding: .06in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #f7ed9f;""-Glauque." commenta Darcy. "Il fumait quoi, l'auteur?"br /Stormy regarda le nom sur la /"-Charles Baudelaire!" dénonca-t-elle. "Il devait fumer de la coke, de l'héro, tout un tas de saloperies."br /"-Ça se fume, la coke?" demanda /"-J'en sais rien, Icy. C'était pour faire court."br /"-Cela dit, Icy" déclara Darcy, "Ça m'embête de le reconnaître, mais t'as raison. Qu'est ce qui a pris à Valtor de nous donner ces bouquins?"br /"-T'as eu quoi, toi?" voulut savoir /"-Caligula. C'est pas mal glauque aussi."br /Elle voulut ouvrir au hasard, mais la reliure devait être cassée, et elle lut:br /"-Tout cela manque de sang!"br /"-Ben voilà", ricana Stormy. "T'as un pote, Icy. Lui aussi devait mettre du ketchup sur ses poupées."br /Icy se redressa sur son /"-Vous savez quoi, les filles? On devrait aller se plaindre à Valtor."br /"-J'te suis."br /"-Idem."br /Et c'est ainsi que ce jour-là, à exactement 17 heures 23 minutes 52 secondes et un dixième, trois sorcières remontées frappèrent à la porte du bureau du magicien le plus puissant de la Dimension /"-Hey, Valtor!" hélà Icy. "On a une réclamation à faire! Ça va pas!"br /"-Pas contentes! pas contentes!" appuyèrent les deux /Le "Yeps!" dont Valtor se servait pour acquiescer ne se fit pas entendre. Donc, pas de réponse. Curieuses, elles forcèrent la porte avec leurs pouvoirs, et entrèrent pour constater que Valtor était là, mais qu'il était ni plus ni moins/span/span/spanen train de dormir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un pied sur le bureau et la tête penchée vers l'avant./p  
p style="margin-top: .05in;"span style="border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; padding: .06in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #f7ed9f;"Les réactions furent diverses et variées: Stormy fondit en un "trop mignon!", Darcy se plut à imaginer qu'elle devait le réveiller d'un baiser et Icy leva les yeux au ciel. Pas le moins du monde attendrie par la scène, elle décida de rejouer leur rencontre dans la Dimension Omé /"-Hey, Hibernatus, cligne des yeux, si tu nous vois!" l'appela-t-elle, faisant balancer son index devant ses /Stormy pouffa et Darcy continua:br /"-Hoooo, un serpent géant! Et si on lui donnait ce type en pâture?"br /"-On devrait le réveiller, non? Je crois pas que les serpents aiment la viande congelée." ajouta /"Pas con." approuva /Elle avanca les lèvres, se pencha vers le visage de Valtor et ferma les yeux. (Darcy enrageait.)br /Quand Valtor souleva difficilement les paupières, il eut une vision d'horreur: deux lèvres pulpeuses fondaient sur lui à une vitesse très alarmante. Il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, faisant atterir Icy sur le dossier. Darcy et Stormy éclatèrent de /Valtor articula difficilement, tentant de faire fi de sa bouche pâteuse: br /"-Mesdemoiselles, que venez vous faire dans mon bureau, je vous prie?"br /Il dut attendre vingt secondes que Darcy et Stormy se fussent calmées de leur fou rire et qu'Icy ait fini de /"-Pheu, pheu!" commenca-t-elle. "Valtor, c'est -pheu- innadmettable."br /"-Inadmissible." corrigea machinalement Valtor d'une voix /"-Les bouquins que tu nous as refilé sont juste inlisables!"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: .05in;"span style="border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; padding: .06in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #f7ed9f;""-Illisibles."br /"-Oui, enfin, entre le type qui prend sa femme pour une conne, le type qui couche avec des squelettes et celui qui fout du ketchup sur ses poupées, c'est juste pas possible!"br /Valtor avait pris des livres au hasard dans sa bibliothèque et les avait passé aux Trix pour qu'elles lui fichent la paix. C'était raté.br /"-Je me disais que vous seriez ravies d'expérimenter la torture littéraire que j'ai subie étant gamin." ricana /Icy se planta devant lui et lui mit son index sous le /"-Oui, ça partait d'une bonne intention, insistire sur l'apprendage du français. Mais tu aurais pu choisir d'autres auteurs!"br /"-Vu votre niveau de langage, ça paraissait être une bonne investiture."br /Valtor posa la main sur la bouche, comme un gosse pris en faute:br /"-Oups, je m'ai trahi."br /"-Crétin!" siffla Icy. br /Stormy intervint:br /"-Hey, Valtor! Et si tu nous montrais un super sort appris sur une autre planète!"br /"-Ah, ouais, bonne idée!" approuva Darcy. "Un truc ultra-puissant, qui rend l'ennemi totalement incapable de riposter ou de nous faire la morale du genre: "Han, vous les méchantes, vous ne faites pas le poids contre nous les gentilles à paillettes qui chions du c*** arc-en-ciel.""br /Valtor sourit devant la caricature des fées, assez fidèle il fallait le dire. D'ailleurs, ça lui avait donné une idé /Il rassembla les trois intruses/incultes juste devant lui. Recula de trois pas et lanca:br /"-Fokjaychiai!"br /La lumière projetée ne dura qu'une seconde./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: .05in;"span style="border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; padding: .06in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #f7ed9f;"Le flash finit. Une seconde passa. Puis une autre. Puis encore une. Et une autre. Puis:br /"-Sniff, sniff... Mais qui a pété?"br /"-Ouille, ouille, ouille, il faut que je trouve des toillettes, viiiite!"br /"-Merdeuh merdeuh merdeuh ça uuuuurge!"br /Trois furies se précipitèrent vers la sortie, bien entendu fermée à clé. Tandis qu'elles s'acharnaient à ouvrir la porte à une main chacune, l'autre étant occupée à tenter de retenir la vessie pressante, Valtor expliqua:br /-Ce sort me vient de la planète Ifopopo, dont la magie consiste à liquéfier les entrailles, et qui est par conséquent le lieu de villégiature de constipés venant des quatre coins de la Dimension Magique. L'air national est (il se mit à fredonner): Qui a du caca kaki collé au cucul..."br /Icy, les yeux rouges, la pupille minuscule, le regard étincelant, (et la main sur la jupe) se retourna vers Valtor qui souriait narquoisement:br /"-En...foiré...de bogoss de sorcier à la con!"br /"-Vous m'aviez demandé un sort imparable. En voilà un. Et encore, vous avez eu de la chance. J'aurais pu utiliser un sort de la planète Apoilus. Uniquement habitée par des nudistes."br /"-On s'en fout!" éclatèrent en choeur les trois sorcières. "Ouvre cette putain de porte!"br /"-Vous n'avez pas été gentilles. Donc papa Valtor doit vous corriger."br /"-Pitié!" supplia Stormy. "On sera gentilles, on rentrera plus dans ton bureau sans ta permission, on te servira le petit-déjeuner au lit le matin, on ira plus fouiller dans tes boxers, on.../span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-top: .05in;"span style="border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; padding: .06in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #f7ed9f;"Le sourire de Valtor se figea:br /"-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?"br /"-Rien, rien, rien du tout!" coupa Darcy qui jusque là tentait de défoncer la porte à coups de tête. "Mais ouvre cette porte, par pitié!"br /"-Hmmm..."br /"-Pitié!"br /"-Il faut voir..."br /"-Pitié!"br /"-Aaaah... Je ne sais pas si je devrais..."br /"-On t'en supplie!"br /Ah. Cette fois, ce n'était pas lui qui avait allumé des étoiles dans ses yeux. C'étaient elles. "Une telle prouesse mérite récompense!" jugea finalement /Il sourit et claqua des /Et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant les Trix se ruer à l'extérieur. Une seconde /Et Valtor éclata de /Il avait mal au ventre, se tenait les côtes, toussait, crachait. En fait il n'avait jamais autant ri de toute sa vie. Il resta bien dix minutes dans cet état. Puis, après avoir repris son souffle, il commenta d'un ton plus noble:br /"-Quel dommage que ma réputation m'empêche /span/span/spand'utiliser ce pouvoir sur les Winx! Quelque chose me dit que je me serais bien marré..."/p  
p style="margin-top: .05in;"span style="border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; padding: .06in;"span style="font-size: 10pt;"span style="background: #f7ed9f;"Puis, sur ces bonnes paroles, il regagna son fauteuil. S'assit. Posa une jambe sur le bureau. Croisa les bras. Baissa la tête. Ferma les yeux. br /Et se rendormit./span/span/span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Salut bande de catapultes à moustaches!_**

 ** _Le dernier chapitre est un gros bug de . Alors j'le reposte içi en clean._**

 ** _Ce chapitre, est à la fois une occasion de renouer avec mes souvenirs de maternelle, et une occasion d'étaler ma culture. Ne me demandez pas comment on en vient à écrire des trucs comme ça... J'en sais rien moi-même!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

Affalée sur le lit à feuilleter distraitement une tragédie à deux balles, Icy s'emmerdait.  
"Une maison de poupée". En voyant le titre, elle s'était dit que ce serait un truc sadique à glacer le sang, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. En fait, c'était une fille, Nora, à qui son mari, Torvald,disait des trucs du genre: "mon petit écureuil" "ma petite tourterelle". À croire qu'au dix-neuvième siècle terrien, les femmes devaient sautiller et battre des mains pour soutirer deux sous à leur mari...  
TORVALD: "Mais il demande encore de l'argent, mon petit étourneau. C'est fou ce que ça coûte à un homme d'avoir un étourneau chez lui."  
"-Mais des claques!" siffla Icy entre ses dents, rejetant Une maison de poupée.  
"-Gnin?" fit Darcy, qui fantasmait sur Valtor.  
"-J'emmerde les étourneaux et les poupées!" répondit Icy d'un ton de grande lassitude, se laissant tomber sur le lit. "Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris de me refiler ce bouquin?"  
"-C'est vrai que t'as jamais aimé ça, les poupées." nota Stormy, à qui Valtor avait refilé Les Fleurs du mal.  
"-Tu t'amusais à les décapiter, et comme il y avait pas de sang qui sortait, tu foutais du Ketchup."  
Puis la chambre retomba dans le silence pendant dix minutes, entrecoupés par les "Who the hell is that guy?" de Stormy au sujet de l'auteur des Fleurs du Mal. À un moment, un poème la révolta au point qu'il lui fallut partager.  
"-Pourtant, qui n'a serré dans ses bras un squelette et ne s'est nourri des choses du tombeau? Qu'importe le parfum,"l'habit ou la toillette? Qui fait le dégoûté monstre qu'il se croit beau."

"-Glauque." commenta Darcy. "Il fumait quoi, l'auteur?"  
Stormy regarda le nom sur la couverture.  
"-Charles Baudelaire!" dénonca-t-elle. "Il devait fumer de la coke, de l'héro, tout un tas de saloperies."  
"-Ça se fume, la coke?" demanda Icy.  
"-J'en sais rien, Icy. C'était pour faire court."  
"-Cela dit, Icy" déclara Darcy, "Ça m'embête de le reconnaître, mais t'as raison. Qu'est ce qui a pris à Valtor de nous donner ces bouquins?"  
"-T'as eu quoi, toi?" voulut savoir Stormy.  
"-Caligula. C'est pas mal glauque aussi."  
Elle voulut ouvrir au hasard, mais la reliure devait être cassée, et elle lut:  
"-Tout cela manque de sang!"  
"-Ben voilà", ricana Stormy. "T'as un pote, Icy. Lui aussi devait mettre du ketchup sur ses poupées."  
Icy se redressa sur son lit.  
"-Vous savez quoi, les filles? On devrait aller se plaindre à Valtor."  
"-J'te suis."  
"-Idem."  
Et c'est ainsi que ce jour-là, à exactement 17 heures 23 minutes 52 secondes et un dixième, trois sorcières remontées frappèrent à la porte du bureau du magicien le plus puissant de la Dimension Magique.  
"-Hey, Valtor!" hélà Icy. "On a une réclamation à faire! Ça va pas!"  
"-Pas contentes! pas contentes!" appuyèrent les deux autres.  
Le "Yeps!" dont Valtor se servait pour acquiescer ne se fit pas entendre. Donc, pas de réponse. Curieuses, elles forcèrent la porte avec leurs pouvoirs, et entrèrent pour constater que Valtor était là, mais qu'il était ni plus ni moins en train de dormir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un pied sur le bureau et la tête penchée vers l'avant.  
Les réactions furent diverses: Stormy fondit en un "trop mignon!", Darcy se plut à imaginer qu'elle devait le réveiller d'un baiser et Icy leva les yeux au ciel. Pas le moins du monde attendrie par la scène, elle décida de rejouer leur rencontre dans la Dimension Oméga.  
"-Hey, Hibernatus, cligne des yeux, si tu nous vois!" l'appela-t-elle, faisant balancer son index devant ses yeux.  
Stormy pouffa et Darcy continua:  
"-Hoooo, un serpent géant! Et si on lui donnait ce type en pâture?"  
"-On devrait le réveiller, non? Je crois pas que les serpents aiment la viande congelée." ajouta Stormy.  
"Pas con." approuva Icy.  
Elle avanca les lèvres, se pencha vers le visage de Valtor et ferma les yeux. (Darcy enrageait.)  
Quand Valtor souleva difficilement les paupières, il eut une vision d'horreur: deux lèvres pulpeuses fondaient sur lui. Il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, faisant atterir Icy sur le dossier. Darcy et Stormy éclatèrent de rire.  
Valtor articula difficilement, tentant de faire fi de sa bouche pâteuse:  
"-Mesdemoiselles, que venez vous faire dans mon bureau, je vous prie?"  
Il dut attendre vingt secondes que Darcy et Stormy se fussent calmées de leur fou rire et qu'Icy ait fini de cracher.  
"-Pheu, pheu!" commenca-t-elle. "Valtor, c'est -pheu- innadmettable."  
"-Inadmissible." corrigea machinalement Valtor d'une voix morne.  
"-Les bouquins que tu nous as refilé sont juste inlisables!"  
"-Illisibles."  
"-Oui, enfin, entre le type qui prend sa femme pour une conne, le type qui couche avec des squelettes et celui qui fout du ketchup sur ses poupées, c'est juste pas possible!"  
Valtor avait pris des livres au hasard dans sa bibliothèque et les avait passé aux Trix pour qu'elles lui fichent la paix. C'était raté.  
"-Je me disais que vous seriez ravies d'expérimenter la torture littéraire* que j'ai subie étant gamin." ricana Valtor.  
Icy se planta devant lui et lui mit son index sous le nez.  
"-Oui, ça partait d'une bonne intention, insistire sur l'apprendage du français. Mais tu aurais pu choisir d'autres auteurs!"  
"-Vu votre niveau de langage, ça paraissait être une bonne investiture."  
Valtor posa la main sur la bouche, comme un gosse pris en faute:  
"-Oups, je m'ai trahi."  
"-Crétin!" siffla Icy.  
Stormy intervint:  
"-Hey, Valtor! Et si tu nous montrais un super sort appris sur une autre planète!"  
"-Ah, ouais, bonne idée!" approuva Darcy. "Un truc ultra-puissant, qui rend l'ennemi totalement incapable de riposter ou de nous faire la morale du genre: "Han, vous les méchantes, vous ne faites pas le poids contre nous les gentilles à paillettes qui chions du caca arc-en-ciel, han!""  
Valtor sourit devant la caricature des fées, assez fidèle il fallait le dire. D'ailleurs, ça lui avait donné une idée.  
Il rassembla les trois intruses/incultes juste devant lui. Recula de trois pas et lanca:  
"-Fokjaychiai!"  
La lumière projetée ne dura qu'une seconde.  
Le flash finit. Une seconde passa. Puis une autre. Puis encore une. Et une autre. Puis:  
"-Sniff, sniff... Mais qui a pété?"  
"-Ouille, ouille, ouille, il faut que je trouve des toillettes, viiiite!"  
"-Merdeuh merdeuh merdeuh ça uuuuurge!"  
Trois furies se précipitèrent vers la sortie, bien entendu fermée à clé. Tandis qu'elles s'acharnaient à ouvrir la porte à une main chacune, l'autre étant occuppée à tenter de retenir la vessie pressante, Valtor expliqua:  
-Ce sort me vient de la planète Ifopopo, dont la magie consiste à liquéfier les entrailles, et qui est par conséquent le lieu de villégiature de constipés venant des quatre coins de la Dimension Magique. L'air national est (il se mit à fredonner): Qui a du caca kaki collé au cucul..."  
Icy, les yeux rouges, la pupille minuscule, le regard étincelant, (et la main sur la jupe) se retourna vers Valtor qui souriait narquoisement:  
"-En...foiré...de bogoss de sorcier à la con!"  
"-Vous m'aviez demandé un sort imparable. En voilà un. Et encore, vous avez eu de la chance. J'aurais pu utiliser un sort de la planète Apoilus. Uniquement habitée par des nudistes."  
"-On s'en fout!" éclatèrent en choeur les trois sorcières. "Ouvre cette putain de porte!"  
"-Vous n'avez pas été gentilles. Donc papa Valtor doit vous corriger."  
"-Pitié!" supplia Stormy. "On sera gentilles, on rentrera plus dans ton bureau sans ta permission, on te servira e petit-déjeuner au lit le matin, on ira plus fouiller dans tes boxers, on...  
Le sourire de Valtor se figea:  
"-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?"  
"-Rien, rien, rien du tout!" coupa Darcy qui jusque là tentait de défoncer la porte à coups de tête. "Mais ouvre cette porte, par pitié!"  
"-Hmmm..."  
"-Pitié!"  
"-Il faut voir..."  
"-Pitié!"  
"-Aaaah... Je ne sais pas si je devrais..."  
"-On t'en supplie!"  
Ah. Cette fois, ce n'était pas lui qui avait allumé des étoiles dans ses yeux. C'étaient elles. "Une telle prouesse mérite récompense!" jugea finalement Valtor.  
Il sourit et claqua des doigts.  
Et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant les Trix se ruer à l'extérieur. Une seconde passa.  
Et Valtor éclata de rire.  
Il avait mal au ventre, se tenait les côtes, toussait, crachait. En fait il n'avait jamais autant ri de toute sa vie. Il resta bien dix minutes dans cet état. Puis, après avoir repris son souffle, il commenta d'un ton plus noble:  
"-Quel dommage que ma réputation m'empêche d'utiliser ce pouvoir sur les Winx! Quelque chose me dit que je me serais bien marré..."  
Puis, sur ces bonnes paroles, il regagna son fauteuil. S'assit. Posa une jambe sur le bureau. Croisa les bras. Baissa la tête. Ferma les yeux.  
Et s'endormit.

* _Oui, vous devez être familiers avec ce truc. Pour citer la Désencyclopédie, c'est "l'usage du livre chiant comme outil de dégoût massif de la lecture, pratiqué à partir du collège jusqu'à la fin de la scolarité, ayant pour but de faire croire que le monopole de la littérature est tenu par des vieux barbus chauves à lunettes." Et en me faisant lire Madame Bovary, ces enfoirés de profs de français ont bien failli me dégoûter de la lecture, moi qui pourtant adorait ça._


End file.
